Immortality
Immortality is the state of having an infinite lifespan possessed by immortals, Original vampires, vampires, hybrids and on rare occasions, witches. It affords the user immunity to the effects of aging and diseases, thereby granting the ability of outliving other supernatural creatures and humans. Immortality can come in varying calibers depending on their source, ranging from unconditional immortality to decelerated longevity. Creation Immortality can be attained by a number of ways though most notably through the use of magic. As a result, various immortality spells have been created and modified throughout the years, creating different, yet fundamentally similar immortal beings.??? Creators Immortals * The first immortal beings,?, were unconditionally and truly immortal. They were immune to disease, age, and all forms of physical and magical death. * They were only able to be killed after the Cure for immortality was ingested and used to remove their immortality. * Their link with their own doppelgängers created by nature can be exploited to disrupt their psychic abilities. Original Vampires * The Original vampires are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, and traditional methods of vampire destruction. * The Original vampires, unlike true immortals, have conditional immortality, as they can be killed by the source of their immortality, a stake carved from the White Oak Tree. * An Original can be weakened by werewolf venom, which will eventually cause them to hallucinate, run fever, along with becoming crazy and paranoid. Though unlike normal vampires the effects are only temporary and they will recover within a day. Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow them down, though less so than a normal vampire as they will heal from the effects much more quickly. * Like all vampires, the Originals burn when exposed to sunlight without daylight amulets, but sunlight will not kill them. * Though they can't be killed permanently by regular wooden stakes and weapons, a wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original vampire briefly, appearing as if they were dead, but they will revive within one to a few hours. * If an Original vampire is stabbed through the heart with one of the white oak ash daggers, silver daggers dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree it will kill an Original vampire, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. The daggers must be dipped in the ash before each use or it will lose its effect, even if it was removed for less than a minute. * They can also be affected by cursed objects, though not being able to kill them. They can however suffer great damage, or be neutralized in a desiccated, dead, and deep slumber state through the White Oak Ash Daggers being awake but paralyzed, going through immense physical and magical torture with the blade being burrowed in the Originals chest. * The only way to permanently kill an Original vampire is to stab them in the heart with a white oak stake made from the white oak tree, or if enough magic is channeled against them as magic is stated to be able to kill all things if enough of it can be conjured. Vampires * Vampires are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, and most illnesses. **The only illness that can weaken or kill a vampire is werewolf venom, which will infect the wound and spread through the bloodstream. After that the vampire will start to hallucinate and cough up blood. Ultimately, the vampire dies rabid and paranoid. * Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow down a vampire. Though in some cases vampires have shown to grow at least somewhat of an immunity to its effects through taking small doses over a long period of time. * Wooden bullets are usually used to weaken and with proper aim even kill vampires. * The only way to kill a vampire is to rip out their heart, burn or decapitate them, or the most well known method, a wooden stake through the heart. Magic can also be used to kill a vampire as magic is stated to be able to kill all things if enough of it can be conjured. * Vampires will also die in the event that the Original vampire who's bloodline they stem from dies, though this usually happens within a few hours after the Original vampire's death. Hybrids *Werewolf-vampire hybrids are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, the negative effects of sunlight, werewolf venom, and several of the traditional methods of vampire or werewolf destruction. ** The only way to kill a hybrid is through decapitation or heart extraction. * Witch-vampire hybrids are also immortal to a degree similar to regular vampires. Immune to natural death, the negative effects of sunlight, physical aging, diseases, and most illnesses. Witches * They can also cheat death for centuries using various methods of magic. Such as possession spells to transfer their spirits to a new body upon their death or protection spells to give a one-shot immunity to death. Category:Powers